


【輝葉】冷cp

by Zoujinjin



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon), 叶受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 副標題:關心冷cp人人有責六角氏銅魚基金會(?)關心冷cp看了輝叶皓叶文被成功洗腦(你也太容易了吧！





	【輝葉】冷cp

**Author's Note:**

> 副標題:  
> 關心冷cp人人有責  
> 六角氏銅魚基金會(?)關心冷cp
> 
> 看了輝叶皓叶文被成功洗腦(你也太容易了吧！

陰暗的地下室，從水管露出的水滴滴在水漥中發出清脆的響聲  
叶修盯著天花板，他面色潮紅，眼睛被生理淚水積滿，嘴裡吐著粗氣  
他不知道陳夜輝對他仇恨成這樣  
前幾天，他只是出門買個菸，結果就遇上了以前嘉世的隊員陳夜輝  
知道陳夜輝不喜歡他，叶修也不想找麻煩，就假裝沒看到經過  
之後的事他不記得了  
只知道自己沒了意識前脖子一疼，似乎被注入了什麼就眼前一片漆黑

他被陳夜輝帶到一個不知是哪的地下室鎖著  
起先陳夜輝只是坐在床邊看著他，還好聲好氣的伺候他  
給他吃好的用好的  
一整個溫柔的不尋常  
直到他說出放開自己後開始有了動作  
他把叶修的四肢用鐵鍊鎖住，還撕裂開他身上的衣物  
只要途中叶修叫罵，他就毫不猶豫的拉起鐵鍊把叶修吊起，再不留情的給與他臀部掌擊  
好歹自己也有些年紀，被人打屁股什麼的叶修還真無法接受  
他曾扭動身子試圖掙脫束搏，曾經大喊大叫求救，卻被陳夜輝發現後用道具狠狠調教後方的小洞

第一次是一根塗滿藥劑的按摩棒  
陳夜輝在他後穴中塗些潤滑，就直接直搗黃龍  
他疼的尖叫掙扎想逃離，卻奈何陳夜輝壓住他  
他用九淺一深的力道折磨著叶修  
每次快擦到敏感點時停下抽出，又在自己放鬆下時狠狠插進攪動  
在陳夜輝眼裡，他似乎只是在玩一个會哭會叫的玩具  
但那個看頑皮孩子的溫柔眼神，又似乎是容忍  
握緊按摩棒，將震動調製最大，插進叶修腸道內深處  
就那樣強迫叶修只靠後方射了三次

完事後，陳夜輝溫柔的給他上藥，他滿懷歉意的道歉，差點就要跪下  
但叶修不吃這套

第二次是前方的調教  
小小的性器被一根棍子插進最深處，後方被放進一個四指寬的電動假陽巨  
陳夜輝坐在被吊起的叶修面前，不斷用侮辱性的詞句調笑他  
笑他身體就是欠他操，嫩嫩的性器就像幼童般  
而他的手就像在吊茶包一樣捏著棍子進出  
叶修被折騰的受不了，終於低頭求饒  
陳夜輝嘲笑他，一巴掌打在叶修立起的性器上  
被插著異物的性器被打到腹部在彈回原位，叶修哭叫著流淚  
那似乎激起陳夜輝的獸性，他用膝蓋猛踹向叶修後方的假陽巨  
叶修被頂的兩眼翻白，口水順著下巴落下  
那天他被陳夜輝禁止射精和上廁所

第三次的調教是第二次調教的隔天  
陳夜輝用電流刺激叶修胸前的凸起將其叫醒  
叶修很疲憊，只能隨著他的動作擺動  
抓著叶修的細腰，陳夜輝進出著那被他玩的大開的肉穴  
插了數次，叶修終於感受到異樣  
他拜託陳夜輝讓他去廁所  
沒想到對方聽完，抽出那根棍子後就隨口答應  
叶修臉都紅透了，他在厚臉皮也沒厚成可以在別人面前撒尿  
他繼續忍者  
沒等到的陳夜輝眉頭皺了起來，拔起夾在叶修乳頭的電流夾子，直接讓它觸碰那粉嫩的龜頭  
電流的流過讓叶修肚子一抽，黃色的液體終於噴射到地面上  
叶修雙眼緊閉，不敢面對  
陳夜輝將那一順間拍下做紀念  
捏著軟下的性器隨便抖抖，原本要鬆手卻似乎想到一些好玩的  
捏著稚嫩的柱身，將叶修的身體調到門前  
向無聊時手部隨性的動作，捏著性器上下抖動  
這期間把叶修抖硬了射了一次

那天他抱著叶修睡去  
被叶修一耳光扇到一邊

第四次的調教  
陳夜輝將叶修放下，讓他跪在地上翹高屁股  
鞋子也沒脫，直接踩上了無法閉合的小洞碾壓  
鞋間浸入洞中，被淫水浸的發亮  
叶修嗓子已經沙啞，喊不出  
只能流着淚搖頭  
被換個姿勢，陳夜輝像累了坐下  
鞋底踩踏著叶修的性器，另一只腳蹂躪著通紅的乳尖

.....

 

ㄍㄧ

聽到了沒?

 

 

 

 

 

那是作者開車開到一半踩煞車的聲音#)3


End file.
